


Surprise! - Fluffy Phan Oneshot

by planetaryparty



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Philip Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, puppy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetaryparty/pseuds/planetaryparty
Summary: just a soft oneshot of them adopting a p*ppy because it’s what they deserve





	Surprise! - Fluffy Phan Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the definitely NOT demons™️ groupchat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+definitely+NOT+demons%E2%84%A2%EF%B8%8F+groupchat).



“Why are you rushing me so much!” Phil groaned at Dan, shrugging on his coat. 

“Because he’s the most impatient bloke in the world, you know this.” Louise chirped despite the teasing. 

“No, I’m not,” He turned to Louise with a playful stare, helping Phil get his coat on as if he were a child. “I just… may have a surprise for Phil.” He smiled mischievously. 

“What?” Phil whipped around to face Dan, the confusion making Dan even more anxious to see Phil’s reaction to the present waiting at the flat. “What is it?” He asked, his eyes lighting up and Dan falling in love with him all over again. 

“Wouldn’t be much a surprise if I told you, Philly.” He giggled, pulling on his own coat. “Thank you for an amazing night, Louise.” He said thankfully, hugging her tightly. “I’ll send you pictures of the surprise.” He whispered so Phil wouldn’t hear, earning an even more confused look from his boyfriend. 

“Can’t wait! Have a good night you two.” She chirped with a wave, closing the door behind them. 

“Dan pleeeeease tell me!” Phil begged as soon as the door closed behind them. “I’ll do anything! Please bear.” He pleaded, tugging on Dan’s sleeve. 

“Phil quit it!” He demanded affectionately, though the nickname did almost make him spill the secret just because of how cute Phil said it. “You’ll know soon enough, lion.” He smiled over to him reassuringly. 

Most of the car ride was spent with Phil coming up with ideas of what it could be. 

“A blowjob!” He exclaimed, making Dan almost swerve off the road. 

“Jesus christ Phil, no. You get those whenever.” He snickered. 

“A giant lava lamp.” He guessed, pouting when Dan shook his head. 

“I’m not telling you, Lester.” Dan replied, effectively quieting Phil in the subject. 

They finally got home and Phil practically jumped out of the car, opening Dan’s door before he was even ready to get out. “Come on! I wouldn’t wait for you but I didn’t bring keys.” He pulled Dan out of the car, making him stumble up to the apartment as Phil pulled the sleeve of his jacket. 

“You’re ridiculous, maybe I’ll just take the surprise back.” Dan quipped, looking over at Phil’s genuine fear made him regret the words. “Kidding, Phil. I wouldn’t dare.” 

Dan opened the door and was greeted with basically a fluffy potato with legs barreling towards them. 

“Surprise!” Dan giggled, looking at Phil’s face of utter shock. 

“D-Dan,” He whispered in shock, immediately falling to the floor to pick up the puppy. “A corgi? We can’t possibly… What about the flat’s no dogs rule?” He said looking up at Dan, but was only greeted with a wider smile from the curly-haired man. 

“Turns out the landlord has a soft spot for us. Totally didn’t bribe him.” He hummed, joining Phil cross legged on the floor. 

“Dan, thank you.” Phil’s voice was barely above a whisper, but full of genuine appreciation. “This is so much better than a lava lamp!” He squealed, letting the puppy lick his face. 

“We can name him anything you want.” Dan said, laying his head on Phil’s shoulder and petting the puppy. 

“Toast!” Phil blurted immediately, letting out a little giggle. “I’ve uh… Thought about it a bit.” He admitted, setting the newly named pup down to explore the flat more. 

Dan laughed softly, kissing Phil’s cheek. “It’s perfect, Phil.” He lifted his head from Phil’s shoulder to gaze into those ocean eyes he always found comfort in. 

“I’m going to spend the rest of our lives thanking you for Toast.” He giggled, leaning in and pressing his lips to Dan’s, their kisses feeling so new even after all their years together. “I love you so much, Daniel.” He whispered, barely pulling away from his lips. 

“I love you too, lion.”


End file.
